


Wait For It

by Gabatonie



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bamf marinette, F/M, more tags you be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabatonie/pseuds/Gabatonie
Summary: Marinette now being the sole protector of the miraculous after Fu died and Hawkmoth being defeated now enters her battle in Gotham. Her class trip has already gone down the drain after 1 day in Gotham, her horrible day turns a little better after a run in.“So are you just going to stand there like a creep or help? Not stand and watch a lady in distress get attacked.” She hears what she assumes is a grown man laughing, and then sees Batman drop down. But only him, ‘I’m pretty sure his voice doesn't sound like that with the voice changer.’ She feels the movement behind her before the Bat can say anything, a hand moving to grab her.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 169





	Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are occ just a heads up. Also! This is my first time posting on Ao3

This was not how Marinette had imagined her class trip would turn out. Being left behind by her class was one thing, but at night? And in Gotham to add to it. They had hit an all time low. She was annoyed and walking through the streets was annoying her even more because it looked like nobody had even tried to keep the streets clean. “What the hell, they have Batman and his little possy but they can't, I don't know, clean the place up, this sucks. I’m sorry it's so cold.” she mumbles not just to herself but to the kwami that she had with her. She got a shiver down her spine. Fuck shes being followed. ‘This is just what I needed tonight.’ her thoughts running wild at this point. Was she scared? No. She was utterly fucking annoyed. ‘Does this mean I have a Peter tingle like spider man?’ She felt the person get closer to her so she did what any smart, no dumb person would do. She turned into an alleyway. The moment she turned into the alley she put herself about six feet away from the entrance of the alley. “Well aren’t you a pretty little thing?” The man who had obviously not showered in a few days had said to her. “Well, Hi there, I’m going to call you Merlin is that okay? Well Merlin I am really in no mood to deal with this. So if you would move out of my way before I have to physically move you that would be great.” Mari had looked at him with the brightest smile on her face while saying these words with so much venom, it made the man shrink in on himself a little. Being the small man he was, he proceeded to pull out a knife. “Hand over everything you’ve got, NOW!” Mari looked at him and laughed, a whole hearted laugh, “You want it? Come get it.” Her voice was thick like honey and flowed so smoothly like she had done this a few times, if not more. He started to approach her slowly then ran at her full speed. She quickly grabbed his arm holding the knife, jumped over the man, and yanked him to the ground, quickly stomping on his throat making his pass out. 

She drops his hands, wipes the fake dust off her clothes. “So are you just going to stand there like a creep or help? Not stand and watch a lady in distress get attacked.” She hears what she assumes is a grown man laughing, and then sees Batman drop down. But only him, ‘I’m pretty sure his voice doesn't sound like that with the voice changer.’ She feels the movement behind her before the Bat can say anything, a hand moving to grab her. She quickly side steps grabbing the hand and just swings, right into his nose, a sickening crunch is heard. “Oh shit. I’m so sorry! I swear I didn’t mean too, my body was still in overdrive, come here hun.” She tunes out the laughing and drags the boy who she assumes is around her age closer, she holds his nose for him while he’s looking at her shell shocked. Before he could stop it the word, “Angel” slips past his lips, her face lights up, bright red. “AhH! You can't just say something like that hun. Want me to heal your nose?” Now that question made everyone stop and pay close attention, mostly Batman. “I-I uh.. Yes, please.” She looked at him, smiled and pulled him down to her height, so she could get a better look at his nose, “Your eyes are gorgeous, Oh yeah I’m Marinette.” She puts her hand over his face, “It might be a little bright just a warning.” 

Marinette slows her breathing, slowly summoning the power of the guardian, her hand starts glowing. His face no longer in pain, his nose going back to the way it was, if not better than what it was before. Still staring at her wide eyes, “Kitten got your tongue?” a small giggle following her comment. “Robin.” She looks at him and tilts her head a little to the side, looking confused, “Robin?” He shook his head yes, “name” he coughs “It's, uh my name.” She looks at him and just beams. “Well hello Robin.” He can feel his heart rate picking up and his face getting hot. There are two more people who drop into the alley, Marinette quickly takes an offensive stance, shocking everyone in the alley, she stands in front of Robin as though to protect him. She lets up when she sees Nightwing and Red Hood, two more of Batman's little group. Marinette looks between them, “I’m not in trouble right?” Red hood looks at her and busts out laughing, “She sure got you Robin, broke your nose in one hit.” He held his hand out to fist bump her, “Lay it here, that's a solid hit you got girly.” She shyly took a step back, bumping into Robin, he looked down at her. She sees what she thinks is amusement in his eyes. “Looks like our little Robin has a crush.” Robin’s face instantly drops, “FUCK O-” his sentence not being finished because Marinette had given him a small smack on the arm, “Language.” Now it was Nightwing's turn to laugh at their little interaction, “You've tamed him!” Batman clearing his throat, brought all interaction to a stop and all attention to him. He looks at Marinette, who oddly enough was still leaning on Robin. “Miss Marinette, why are you out so late? Gotham is dangerous.” She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed, “I’m on a class trip and got left behind. But it’s fine, I can protect myself.” He looks at her with a hint of sadness, “Where are you staying Robin would be more than happy to walk you back.” Marinette looked at him apprehensively, “Gotham Hotel.” He sighs, “You weren’t heading there I'm guessing?” She shakes her head, “I was just going to wander, I don’t want to go… ha not to sound like a rude teenager but can I leave?” His eyebrow raises, “And where would you go?” She looks down at her feet mumbling. “I don’t know, wherever my feet take me.” He sighs, and motioned the boys closer, “How about you get to stay out late, and have someone to protect you, Robin.” And with that Batman, Red hood, and Nightwing all disappear into the night. 

“So I'm guessing that means you get the night off hun.” Robin looks just as confused as Marinette, not expecting Batman just to leave like that. Especially without an explanation of her powers. “I, uh guess it does. Do your powers have something to do with why I am reacting this way to you?” He actually looks concerned for the way he’s acting. She smiles up at him, seeing as he is taller than her. “My soul is naturally that of creation, but has adapted. So yes, my powers have the ability to naturally calm you, make you feel safe, if I want. I hope that doesn’t scare you off.”

Robin smirks at Marinette, “Takes a lot more to scare me angel.” Marinette grabs his hand leading him deeper into the alley, “Let’s take the roofs, safer for you. Oh yeah, is the nickname going to stick?” He looks down at their hands and then gives her a smirk, “Hold on angel, to the roofs we go.” Robin throws his arm around Marinette’s waist, yanking her closer. Her arms go around his neck, and he pulls out his grappling hook shooting it up. 

“Is that how you sweep all the ladies off their feet? Nicknames and being able to carry them like they weigh nothing?” she looks at him with amusement swimming in her eyes, “Would you believe me if I told you that you are the first girl that I’ve ever let this close to me?” The grip on Marinette’s waist tightened. She grabbed his hand that was around her waist. “Well i’m glad I’m the first. Maybe your last. I would ask you to get coffee with me in the morning but secret identity.” He finally tries to step away from her, “you’re funny, gimme your hand birdy” He looks at her very confused, “Hand? You’re not going to break it.” 

At that Marinette busted out laughing, “No, I want to hold your hand birdy, now can I?” He gives her his hand and she looks at it, “Can… Can I take off your glove to hold your hand, I won’t look.” He smirks a little at her, “Go ahead, take it off angel.” She grips the wrist of the glove and pulls it off. His hands had scars on them and were rough to the touch, “Want me to heal the scars?” He looks at her a little shocked, “Angel, you’re really trying to woo me aren’t ya?” she smacked his arm, “Do you want me to or not birdy?” as Robin went to reply he was cut off by Marinette sneezing. She felt a weight on her shoulders and head, “Are you trying to woo me birdy?” He puts a hand on her now covered head, “Heal me if you want, angel, and you can keep the cape, I have plenty.” She takes his hand off of her head and holds both hands, ungloved, and her hands start to light up, healing his hands of the old scars. His hands still rough to show years of training and experience. He holds her hands in his, “I’ll take you up on coffee tomorrow, I’ll obviously have my mask, but I would love to get to know you better angel.” Marinette beamed, she literally lit up the area around them. She noticed that she was lighting up the area she started blushing immensely and she quickly apologized, “I’m sorry, it happens when I get happy.” He is still staring at her in awe, not knowing what to say or do. Just standing there, holding her hands like an idiot. “How about I take you back to your hotel angel? So that you aren’t late to get coffee with me.” Robin grabs Marinette by her waist once more. They quickly take to the skies, soaring so free. All Marinette can think of is her freedom when she merges with one of the Kwami. The sounds of wind are taken over when Robin says, “Which room is yours angel?” Her hold around his neck tightens, “should be room 236, there’s a balcony. If we get closer I can tell you, I made my bag that I brought.” He hums at her and brings them closer, “That one!” Robin stops and gently sets Marinette down, “You can come in birdy.” He looks at her eyebrows raised, “Inviting a man into your room? Especially one you don’t know. You really like living on the edge don’t you angel?” She smirks at him, “I broke your nose once, I can do it again birdy.” He looks at her very unamused, “I’ll come pick you up tomorrow morning at 9, how does that sound angel?” She grabs his hand and brings him into her room, “Gimme the tracker that Batman wanted out on me, and then I’ll give you my number, so you can contact me from a protected number.” He looked at Marinette completely shocked, “I, uh, here.” He hands over the tracker, “I’ll attach it to one of my necklaces and wear it, how about that?” He looks at her for a second and shakes his head, “How about I buy you one that opens so you can put the tracker in it?” She smirks at him, “Oh wow already giving me courting gifts, how sweet.” Robin’s face turns a bright red from her comment, quickly stuttering out, “N-Number so you can sleep.” She starts laughing at him, “oh, aren’t you just so cute.” He looks totally offended, “Cute? I’m not cute!” She laughs even harder at him, giving him her number, giving him a kiss on the cheek, “Good night birdy.” She gets no reply from him as he is already swinging home. Getting ready for bed not even 20 minutes later Marinette gets a notification from an unknown number that says,” good night angel.” Marinette smiles to herself, changing his name to birdy with a green heart. She covers up and she snuggles up to the 19 Kwami who haven’t left her side since Fu had passed less than six months ago. Slipping into dream land, the last thing she thinks about is Robin.


End file.
